The present invention relates generally to the field of database systems. More specifically, the present invention is related to a method and a system for protecting data of in-memory databases (IMD). Data stored in IMD may need to be recovered for a variety of reasons. It would be advantageous to have a mechanism for providing an improved recovery possibility wherein the recovery may be performed in a short period of time and leads to a more recent content of the IMD compared to taking the backup.